Cost Analysis
by Forever Young
Summary: Shark TaleSet before the movie. One of Don Lino's buisiness deals causes discontent from a certain member within the mob when the threat is gauged to be too high. EDITED: just tightened up the last bit of Ch 9 for a satisfying conclusion
1. New Threat

Disclaimer: I do not own Shark Tale. all I lay claim to are my two characters, Tino and Michela.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Within the depths of the ocean, there were many spots which most normal fish feared to tread, the darker parts where the sharks congregated. Up till now around the Reef area, Don Lino and his gang were really the only sharks the inhabiting fish had to deal with. Yet lately a few newer sharks had been gradually getting more and more frequent; not that the panic stricken fish noticed all that much that these were new faces.  
  
Don Lino, on the other hand, noticed very much. "I send yous guys out for a week and all you can come back with is that you know there are three of them!" Don Lino said, looking at the two killer whales and one hammerhead shark who had been following the case recently, "I want names!" he finished, slamming his flipper down.  
  
"We're working on it, boss" the hammerhead said, "It's just--". He glanced at the others unsurely.  
  
"It's just what?" Don Lino asked.  
  
One of the killer whales present spoke up, "Well, you see, I had one of them cornered and--he got past me" he said hesitantly, averting his eyes. Everyone present knew what this meant, the whale had backed down.  
  
Don Lino sighed, "Tino" he said, turning to the other great white shark in the room. The shark, Tino, turned his attention to him, "Yeah boss?".  
  
"Take Luca and two others he sees fit to bring and see if you can't get some progress going" the leader of the sharks said as he sat down with a sigh, "I at least can trust you to get the job done" he added. The others in the room knew enough to know not to protest against Don Lino's inadvertent criticism of their performance.  
  
Tino graciously shrugged off the opportunity to lord it over the others for his commemoration and merely gave a short nod in response before swimming out to the main room. As he left, one of the killer whales whispered to his counter part, "Must be nice having family connections".  
  
Don Lino turned sharply to glare at the whale, who immediately straightened up. Don Lino kept his gaze trained on the whale for a bit before he slowly turned to look at the door Tino had just exited through. "I give Tino these jobs because I know I can trust him to pull through" the shark leader said, "The fact that he happens to be my wife's little brother is immaterable". The whales glanced at each other unconvinced.  
  
As Tino entered the main room, he found Luca the octopus suspiciously absent. Part of the reason it was suspicious just had to do with Luca's personality, but it was also suspicious because more often than not Luca was almost always found hanging around the love boat awaiting Don Lino's next order.  
  
"Hey, Luca!" Tino called, glancing around the room. He immediately heard a thud and his eyes darted over to the bar area. At first only the tale of a great white shark was visible and then Don Lino's youngest son, Lenny, slowly emerged from under the counter, rubbing his head. "Golly Uncle Tino, can ya be a little less sudden with your sneak attacks, ya made me bump my head" the young shark said.  
  
Tino smiled, he had a special place for Lenny within his family affections. Sure the kid was--unique--but that was part of his charm. "Sorry Lenny" Tino said, "I was just looking for Luca, your pop's got me running another spy mission on those new comers and Luca's suppose to bring back up".  
  
"I thought Pop gave up on that a while back" Lenny said, lowering his fin as he quit rubbing his head. Tino half chuckled, "Nope, he won't give up till he knows they're run out for good" he said. Lenny shrugged, "sounds like a waste of time to me" he said.  
  
"Well, they're a challenge to your father's authority" Tino said, "and apparently we can't have that, so off I go to find the aid and his appointed back up crew" he finished as he began to swim off  
  
"I thought you were part of pop's back up crew" Lenny called after him.  
  
"I am, usually" Tino called back as he reached the door, "but I'm moving up!" he exclaimed excitedly. He shrugged, "Least for this one assignment anyways".  
  
Lenny grinned, "Hope you find him!" he called as his uncle exited through the door to go hunt down Luca. 


	2. Confrontation

Saria The Meerkat: Hey! thanks for the nice review. Glad you're enjoying my fic. To answer your question, It takes place just a little bit before the movie 

Chapter 2

"Alright boys, lets go see what dirt we can dig up" Luca said. As soon as Tino had found Luca and told him about the mission, the octopus had enthusiastically leapt right into action and picked out, as he said, "The best two guys for a job like this".

Tino nodded and lead Luca and the two sharks he's picked out on their seek and spy mission. "So" one of the sharks said, "When we find these intruders, we get to take them out right?" he asked, slapping one flipper into the other as he grinned.

Luca grinned, thinking this sounded like a good idea, but Tino shook his head. "No" he said, "the boss wants information on them first, then we'll figure out what to do". The two sharks nodded reluctantly. Oh well, whatever Don Lino wanted.

As the group reached the reef are where the fish were, Tino hushed them. "Something's wrong" he whispered. They all got quiet, listening. It didn't take long for them to pick up the sounds of panicked frenzy. Confused, the group swam in closer to the reef.

Panicked fish were darting here and there and it didn't take long for Luca and the sharks to decipher why as, right behind a large group of fleeing fish, there swam out three of the Rogue sharks. "There we go!" Tino said. One of the other sharks with him nodded, "Intruders ahoy" he said.

Tino dove down, with the others following, towards where the Rogue sharks were in the midst of the reef. This didn't help the fish much and their panic increased. They quickly scattered out of the way as Tino, Luca and the two other sharks approached the Rogues, who received them with crossed fins and un-intimidated attitudes.

"You boys want somethin'?" the Rogue up front asked as they swam up. "Yeah" Luca said, getting in the sharks face and pointing a tentacle, "You guys can clear out and--". Tino interrupted Luca and pushed him back slightly. "Look" he said, addressing the Rogue sharks, "You're not exactly in unclaimed territory".

"Really?!" the leader of the Rogues said, looking amused. Tino ignored the look on the other sharks face. "Point is" he said, "Don Lino runs this reef, so I suggest you clear out". The Rogues just laughed. "Or what?" the Rogue leader said. "Or we force yous out!" one of the sharks with Tino said swimming forward.

The Rogues laughed, "Come and try it" one of them said. That was all the invitation the other shark needed as he dove at the Rogue who had spoken. The Rogue's friends quickly swam in to back him up. With the odds turned, Tino and the other shark with him swam in to the fight.

Luca swam out a ways from the fight and decided to provide--non physical support-- yeah, that was good the octopus decided. As Luca moved out, he heard something. "psst! Luca!" someone whispered.

The octopus turned towards the sound and found Sykes peering out from behind some of the buildings where he and the other fish were hiding. Luca sighed, what did the blowfish want now! Nevertheless, Luca swam down and met Sykes outside one of the alleys that happened to be unoccupied.

Sykes glanced around and then whispered to Luca, "These new sharks, given you a tough time huh?". Luca gave the fish a look, "It's nothin' we can't handle" he said. Sykes put his fins up and backed up slightly, "Oh of course, of course" he said quickly, "but, ah, we aren't to thrilled about the added threat ourselves, so ah--I can help".

Luca remained silent but gave the blowfish at least some of his attention. "I know where their hide out is" Sykes continued. "Do ya?" Luca asked. Sykes nodded, "Sure do. One of my staff, Oscar, stumbled upon it just yesterday--came back scared stiff but he told me where it is".

"and where would that be?" Luca asked. Sykes remained silent as he looked hesitant to say. Luca sighed, knowing what the blowfish was doing. "Alright, I'll take you to see the boss" he said, "but if he doesn't want to see you and throws you out, I can't help it".

As Tino and the others continued their battle to chase off the Rogues, Luca swam off away from the reef with Sykes following. As they swam on into the emptier spaces of ocean, Luca spotted a great white shark pup playing tag with a group of other young shark pups. It was Michela, Tino's daughter.

As they swam by, Luca called out to her and the others. "Hey Michela, you and the others go play where ya got adult supervision, there's Rogues wandering about!". Michela sighed, "Oh Luca, were fine!" she called back before turning her attention back to playing. Luca shook his head as he swam past, Kids!


	3. Success?

Chapter 3 

Michela swam faster to keep up with the group of other shark pups she was hanging out with, one of which was up front leading the way. "Hey Antonio!" she called up to the leader, "Are you sure this is such a great idea?". The others all sighed and Antonio turned around slightly while still swimming, "Aww come on Michela, you're not chickening out on us are ya?" he asked.

Micheala sighed, "No" she replied, "I just don't know if we should go out that far, Luca does after all have a point, there are rogues wandering about". With another sigh, one of the others shark pups turned to her, "So what're you saying, ya scared?" he asked. "No!" Michela shot back, "I just think maybe we should have back up. Like, I go get Lenny to come with us or--".

"Don't you dare!" Antonio said, pausing and turning around fully to face Michela. He slowly began swimming up as he continued, "anything your cousins find out about always inevitably gets back to their father, and I for one would like to pull off just one adventure without "The great Don Lino" taking an interest in our every move!".

One of the other pups shook his head, "Yeah really" he muttered, "He thinks just 'cause he's our dads' boss he has to know everything that goes on with us! I'm getting sick of it!". The others nodded in agreement. Michela nodded slightly as well, she had to admit, her uncle did have a problem with having to control EVERY aspect of the mob and it's members.

"This trip, the adults stay out of" Antonio said. One of the others laughed slightly, "You make is sound like we're doing something bad" he said. Antonio grinned and shrugged, "No, not bad--just--oh you know how grown-ups get with fun stuff".

"Except Lenny doesn't get like that" Michela pointed out. Antonio nodded, "yeah, I know Lenny's trustworthy and, it's not his fault, but--it would still get back to the group, and we can't take any chances".

"So we're leaving Lenny out?" Michela asked, feeling a bit like she'd betrayed her cousin. Antonio shrugged, "He's got his own adolescent things to do, probably doesn't want to hang out with a bunch of kids anyway" he said as he swam back up to the head of the group and the pups all continued on their way. Michela shook her head as she followed after them, "Nah, Lenny's doesn't think we're a bunch of irritating little guppies like Frankie does" she said, "He's cool.  
----------------------------------

"Alright, fine!" the leader of the rogue's said, backing up a bit with the other rogue sharks following. He gave a smug grin down at Tino and his back up group. 'Fine, we'll leave you boys alone" he said, "had enough fun with'ja for one day anyway" he added.

"It wasn't one day's fun!" one of the sharks with Tino said, "Ya got it right you're leaving, but your leaving for good!". The rogue leader laughed, "We'll see about that" he replied. With that, him and the others sharks with him left in such a way as to make it obvious to any watching (which really only consisted of the by standing terrified fish who couldn't care less) that they were merely bored with fighting and would come back later to deal with the insignificant sharks in their new territory.

"Let em think what they want" one of the other sharks with Tino said, "We know we got em!". Tino nodded, "Yep, the boss should be pretty happy with this job" he said, even though he couldn't shake the feeling that there were loose ends in this that weren't tied up as they should be.

"Let's go tell him the good news!" Tino's other companion cried as he leapt up raising his flipper. As he floated there with his flipper raised, the shark realized exactly how that had just sounded. He slowly cleared his throat and eased back down to the level of Tino and his other companion, "Uh--I mean uh--report back to him" he said, trying to act as normal as possible.

Tino and the other shark shook their heads as they grinned and the the group headed back towards the love boat. As they headed back, Tino noticed something. "Hey, where'd Luca go?" he wondered. "Who knows" one of the others replied, "That squid comes and goes more times than the tide".


	4. Trouble Brewing

Chapter 4 

"There it is!" Antonio exclaimed, the wonder evident in his voice. The other pups all swam up next to him and looked down from the cliff they were on top of over to where the huge sunken ocean liner sat on the bottom of the ocean. Michela tilted her head as she looked at the boat. "What is it?" she asked. "Opportunity" Antonio whispered. The look Michela gave him showed that that statement didn't help clear anything up.

As she turned her attention back over to the boat, Michela started to look interested. "It sure is big" she whispered, "I wonder what all's in there?". Antonio shook his head, "Only one way to find out!" he said. He began to swim down towards the liner. The others all smiled excitedly and followed.

"I wonder where we should explore first!" one of them whispered. "Over there looks pretty good" another pointed out. "No, no no" a third argued, "I wanna go explore over there" he said, pointing to the bow. With a sigh, the second pup who had spoken turned to his friend, "are you crazy, over there is way more interesting than--".

"How 'bout we split up" the first pup suggested. The others seemed to like this idea. "No way!" Antonio broke in, "I don't know what the rest of you guys have been doing, but I actually listen when our dads come back from a job and I've at least picked up on this much from their stories, splitting up never works. We go in together". The others all nodded in agreement, now that Antonio mentioned it the stories that came out of the times the mob had "spread out" weren't too comforting.

With that settled, the pups began to make their way down towards the ocean liner. Antonio grinned at them as they slowly approached the boat and paused outside, "This'll be the greatest adventure we've ever pulled off!" he whispered to them before slowly slipping through a port hole of the boat and into one of the many abandoned room within the liner. One by one each of the pups slipped through the port hole and into the liner. Michela was the last one to slip through.

As the others all began asking Antonio what the best course of action was, Michela thought she heard something coming from the closed door of the room over on the wall opposite the port hole. She slowly swam up and leaned next to the door, listening.

"No no" Antonio told the group, "First thing we have to do is find the ideal spot to set up camp before further exploration! It's how all the experts do it" he explained.

"Uh guys" Michela whispered slightly worried. Antonio and the others stopped talking and looked at her, "What is it?" Antonio asked, slightly confused by her worried look. Michela turned to face the other pups and, while pointing to the door, whispered as low as she could, "There's someone else in here!".

* * *

Meanwhile back at the love boat, Tino, Luca and the two other sharks with them were sitting on the couch in Don Lino's office listening as Sykes swore up and down he knew exactly where these menacing sharks lived.

Don Lino was sitting behind his desk giving Sykes a scrutinizing stare. "and you're sure this second hand information from a panic stricken employee is accurate?" he questioned skeptically, "cause you know if I send my guys out and there aint nothing there--". Sykes raised his fins, "Yes, yes, I completely understand your concern, but Oscar he's--we'll he's not exactly going to be employee of the month anytime soon, but the kid doesn't fabricate tales. If he said he saw these other sharks in a huge ocean liner off to the west side, then you can bet that--".

"Alright, alright" Don Lino said, raising his fin to silence the fish. Luca leaned forward a bit from the couch, "Hey boss, you want I should take the usual gang out and investigate for ya" he asked. Don Lino shook his head, "No, I've sent you boys out to spy and threaten these intruders out long enough, this time I'm coming with. I'll deal with them personally".

If this shocked any of the others in the room, they didn't let on. "Luca, assemble the usual gang, I'll be out in a minute" Don Lino said. The octopus nodded, "Right away boss". Tino and the other two sharks, who happened to be part of "the usual gang" followed Luca as he swam out. Once they left, Don Lino turned his attention back to Sykes.

"Alright Sykes, thanks for the tip" he said, "Now get back to that whale wash of yours and keep it down, I don't want nuthin' past the rumors that are already flying getting out around the reef". Sykes nodded, "Right, understood" he said. He got up and swam out of the boat.

Don Lino made his way into the main area where Luca had already assembled the others and told them the ropes. "Alright boys" the shark leader said, "apparently Tino's last led mission went well and our intruders at least left the main reef area, but it seems they're still living to close for comfort, so lets go make sure they receive our full ultimatum". The others all nodded and followed their leader out of the love boat and off towards the ocean liner where the other sharks were apparently congregated.


	5. Captured

Chapter 5 

It didn't take long for Antonio and the other pups to figure out if the ocean liner they were exploring was inhabited or not.

Michela struggled and squirmed within the grasp of the killer whale that had grabbed her. The leader of the rogue sharks grinned as he watched his group of rogues tie up the other pups. He nodded in satisfaction that Antonio and the other boys were at least out of the way before turning his attention to the killer whale who had Michela.

"Well, well, well" he said, sounding interested as he glided up with his fins behind his back. "and what would a delicate little lady like yourself be doing hanging out with all these boys?" he questioned interestedly, as if he were merely making conversation with the neighbor kids, as he indicated the other pups who were tied up.

Michela squirmed some more in the whale's grasp but chose not to answer. "Somethin' the matter, sweet pea?" the rogue leader questioned casually as he raised an eyebrow at the pup's constant squirming. Michela was silent for bit, but then finally responded with, "I didn't know you had a whale".

The rogue leader laughed an amused laugh, "Why certainly we've got ourselves some insurance" he said, indicating the killer whale that had Michela trapped. He turned to look at both Michela and the other pups as he continued, "Why, if I'm not mistaken, you kids should know all about persuasive advantages, your daddy's all work for Don Lino's gang don't they?" he questioned.

"What?!" one of the pups exclaimed, he narrowed his eyes, "How would you know that?!" he asked. The leader smirked, "The cocky one over there gave it away when he said his pop had connections that would make us pay". All the other pups who were tied up with Antonio gave the boy a hard look. "Connections?!" one of them spat. Antonio glanced at them, looking ashamed and embarrassed, "What? I thought it was a harmless, general comment".

"A little investigationary searching here and there while in town, and bada bing bada boom, we had it!" the rogue leader continued, "You all apparently flock together because your dad's all have the same company insurance".

Antonio struggled against the rope that bound him and the other pups together as he glared at the rogue leader, "So you know who we are, big deal! That still doesn't explain why you'd kidnapped us!". The rogue leader looked both incredulous and amused, "Kidnap you?!" he said, "if I'm not mistaken, we were just minding our own business right here when you little shrimps barged in on us".

"Little shrimps!" Antonio exclaimed. As far as he was concerned, that was an insult that hit way below the belt to be directed at shark pups. The rogue leader paid no attention though to the insulted little pup as he suddenly swam right up next to Antonio and the boys.

"Now then, why would the very pups of Don Lino's gang be spying on us unless they were gonna go tell there daddy's something about our location and where we are so that they could come chase us out!" the leader continued. "We're not spying anything!" Antonio declared. He then spat at the ground right below the rogue leaders feet.

The other pups all looked shocked and worried at Antonio's action. The rogue leader looked from the ground where the spit had landed and slowly turned a glare up to Antonio. The pup returned the glare with a look that was anything but sorry for his action.

"Please" Michela said from where she was still trapped by the killer whale, "We weren't meaning to spy at all. We were merely exploring and thought this liner was abandoned". The rogue leader turned to regard the girl pup. "and we aren't going to tell our dads anything" Michela finished, "honest".

The leader regarded Michela for a bit more before turning back to Antonio and the others, "Well, at least the little lady has some manners" he said to the pups, looking more to Antonio as he said it. "and because she asked so nice, even when I've got her restrained by my muscle power, perhaps I can deliberate--".

Just then another of the rogue sharks burst into the room. "Sir! Don Lino and his gang are here!" he exclaimed. Both the rogues and the pups looked shocked. "they already beat past the guards and he told us he wishes to speak with you, now!". the other rogues in the room turned to their leader, all with their own thoughts on what he would say next.

The leader thought for a moment and then turned to the pups, thinking about what Michela last said about them just exploring. He turned back to the shark. "Did he give any indication as to why he's here?" he asked. The shark who had delivered the message looked a little confused that the leader had even asked, but shook his head, "Not really sir" he responded, "he said some stuff that we've already heard many times about our being in the wrong territory--".

The rogue leader nodded, "but that's all he mentioned" he said out loud, almost to himself. The messenger nodded. The leader turned his gaze back to the pups once more before nodding to himself. He turned to Michela, "Well now miss, if what you've told us is true, then we've apparently got a bargaining angle that Don Lino knows nothing about" he said, half reciting the plan to himself, "Could be a great advantage".

He turned to the other rogues in the room, "Stay here and guard the kids" he commanded, "if they are needed throughout the course of our debate I'll let you know". The rogues in the room all nodded. The leader followed the messenger shark out to the other room where Don Lino and his gang awaited, unaware of the pawn which the rogues now held.


	6. Bargaining Angle

Chapter 6

"What do you mean, 'sorry but no'!" Frankie, Don Lino's oldest son, yelled from where he stood behind his father. On their way to the liner where the Rogues were, the gang had run across Frankie and the shark had of course insisted on coming along to help his father out with this mission. Don Lino of course had no objections to allowing his son to come along and once again show just how fine a killer he had turned out to be; Frankie could more than handle himself.

Frankie started forward towards the rogue leader in a very agitated manner. Don Lino motioned to stop him though and then turned to the leader. His voice held calm, but there was force behind it. "In case you failed to notice" Don Lino said, "We're not in a negotiation. You're leaving! That's that! End of discussion!" he said, swimming closer to the leader of the rogues and narrowing his eyes, "In fact I've allowed you to stay far to long!".

The Rogue leader seemed unmoved by this little speech and gave Don Lino a smug grin, "and if we refuse to comply?" he questioned. Don Lino leaned back slightly and raised his flipper, somehow making a finger snapping noise come from it, "boys" he said. Most of the group behind Don Lino swam forward, it was obvious he held the advantage in terms of forces.

The leader simply remained where he was, the smile never leaving his face. "Oh, very nice" he commented, seeming to take careful stock of Don Lino and his gang, "Yes, very nice indeed, don't really think I'd have much of a chance in beating both you and your little group".

"So you'll leave?" Don Lino asked, crossing his flippers in an expectant manner. The Rogue leader seemed to think about this a moment, "No, I don't really think we could do that" he said casually. Most of Don Lino's gang seemed somewhat confused by this, he agreed that they were too much for him and yet wasn't going to leave!

"Look! You know we'll beat you to a bloody pulp!" Frankie exclaimed, "So why don't ya clear out before!". Don Lino silenced his son once more, "I don't think he'll really believe us without evidence" he said, also casually, as he turned to regard the rogue leader, "Boys, show him we mean business". Needing no further encouragement, the gang swam out, with Tino somewhat upfront to take the first hit at the rogue's leader.

The other rogues braced themselves to take on the sharks quickly coming their way and also protect their leader from taking most of the hits. Only one or two sharks remained near the backdoor. The rogue leader coolly watched for a few seconds as Don Lino's gang swam out and then with a swift, nonchalant motion signaled to the two sharks at the back door.

"Oh forgive me" the leader began as Don Lino's sharks were close to right up on him and the back door of the liner swung open, "I believe I forgot to mention our little insurance investment!".

"Let me go you bunch of bottom feeding scumbags!" Antonio's little voice rang out. Don Lino's gang came to a skidding halt as they noticed the pups. They all looked shocked and then their faces set hard in anger. They began to make to advance on the rogue's that had their kids contained, when the leader interrupted them again, "Now surely you boys know that it would take you far to long to cross this entire length of space before something tragic happened".

The other rogues tightened their grips to enforce their leader's point. Don Lino's gang was unsure what to do, yet the anger had yet to leave their faces. "Why, you lowlife little!" Tino began.

"Uh, uh, uh!" the rogue leader warned, "nasty insults are likely to cause me to give out some harsh orders". This warning combined with the side view Tino had of Michela tightly restrained by the rogue's killer whale companion was enough to cause him to paused unsurely. The other sharks of Don Lino's gang were having a similar conflict.

The rogue leader's smile spread in satisfaction as he saw the hesitancy in Don Lino's gang; even their great leader himself seemed to not know quite what to do, since even he knew what the consequences would be of just charging the leader. Even the don's brash, "kill first ask question's later" son, Frankie was still.

Don Lino kept his gaze firmly on the rogue leader, "What's your angle" he whispered firmly. The rogue leader's grin slowly grew, "Oh nothing major, only free reign to the entire reef area, we're a bit tired of the whole "searching for a home just to be chased away" ordeal. Shall we begin negotiations?". 


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7

Don Lino remained where he was, simply shaking his head slightly as the rogue leader continued to ramble on about the free reign of the Reef he was demanding. "and we'd of course take great care to not destroy any of the little fishies buildings down within town, destruction of property is still something we avoid, even if they are insignificant fish...".

As the leader rambled on, Don Lino was only aware of one thing. He couldn't, he just couldn't! No, never! He would never give a rival shark pack free reign of the Reef, not while he was still...but then what was to be done about the fact that the pups were still held hostage. A growl of irritation escaped the Don at having one of his own tricks now pulled against him. Lino's pack still floated there, uncertain of what to do and trusting that their boss would know the best way to handle all this and stick it to these rogues.

Tino concentrated on keeping his breathing at ease. Above all, he couldn't stoop to the level of begging in any way shape or form in order to get Michela out of harms way, even though everything in him was leaning towards that right now. No, he had to keep up appearances, he had to keep up appearances. They'd get through this, Don Lino's mob hadn't been terrorizing the Reef for years just to be put off by one little rag tag wandering street gang.

Over where she was still restrained by the killer whale, Michela let out a small sigh as she found her struggling wasn't getting her anywhere. She glanced over to where Antonio was still attempting to spit on the shark who had him restrained even though this captor had, very early on, clamped his fin over the pups mouth. The result of this was probably not all that pleasant for the shark who was restraining Antonio, yet he figured he'd take the pup's failed spits landing all over his fin versus removing his fin and listening to him yammer on again! Besides, silencing them was just something you did with captives, although the shark wasn't sure himself why that was.

"Psst, Tony!" Michela whispered, "I think you should lay off trying to spit on them! You're gonna make it worse, lets just focus on getting ourselves out of here so our dads don't have to deal with us being bargaining angles". Some of the other shark pups nodded in agreement with Michela on this, "Yeah, Antonio let's just get out of here!" one of them said.

Antonio shook his head, wiggling just free enough of the shark's fin to talk, "First off, I've been trying to get free for a whole hour now, and second, no way I'm gonna just leave and not make this shark feel it for capturing me, him and his stupid leader!". Michela sighed, "Antonio why do you always have to get people back! Can't you just leave well enough alone and not cause more trouble!".

Antonio looked shocked by this statement, "What...and let them think they can get away with capturing me! Never!". Michela sighed again, "but they'd capture you again anyway no matter how many times you spit on them! It doesn't change anything, it's just senseless beating people up!". One of the other sharks grinned at Michela, "Welcome to the Mafia!" he said.

Michela sighed, "yeah, I know, it's what our dad's and, to an extent, you guys do; but I'm just saying you could be a little more reasonable about it, maybe think before you punch someone out". Another of the shark pups laughed, "Alright tell ya what, when we all grow up and have our own Mafia, with Tony here as the God Father since by the time we're all grown up Frankie will be to old and decrepit to do much, you can be our advisor and tell us if we should go ahead with a job or not. Ya know, keep us out of trouble".

"What'da ya mean Frankie'll be too old and decreptid to be the God Father" another of the pups asked, "Isn't that the point, the older and more close to death you are the better...".

"Will you all just shut up!" the Rogue leader shouted, suddenly turning to face the pups from where he and the others of both his and Don Lino's gang had been listening to the pups little diversion of conversation. Frankie was giving the pups a weird look and the one who had called him old and decrepit waved innocently.

"This" the rogue leader explained to his sharks who had the pups captured, "is why you clamp their mouths shut, it shuts out incessant talking!". The sharks all nodded and clamped their fins over the pups mouths again. The one restraining Antonio nodded, "Oh yeah, that's why we always clamp something over their mouths when we capture people, I knew there was a reason and it wasn't just...".

"Shut up!" the Rogue leader shouted again. With the Rogue leader's attention now turned to reprimanding his pack, Don Lino saw his chance. "Now boys!" he ordered. The other sharks of his gang snapped to attention and nodded vigorously before beginning to dart off towards the slightly distracted sharks that had their pups restrained.

"No boss!" Tino shouted, "You can't just charge...". Don Lino held up a fin, "Tino I've got it under control. They aint even payin' attention, we'll get the pups out of the way of any bargaining and then...".

"But they're not even that distracted!" Tino shouted, "They're slightly distracted but they could still snap too way before the gang ever...".

Tino's sentence was suddenly cut off as both Don Lino's and the Rogue gangs collided. From amidst the bubbles and dust debris surrounding the fight, one of Don Lino's sharks emerged, swimming backwards and dragging the pups out behind him, gently enough that he wasn't biting any of them. Tino let out a sigh of relief.

"See Uncle Tino" Frankie said, "Pop's got it all under co...". Just then Tino noticed two things, one Michela wasn't with the group of other pups and then came the distinct squeal of an injured shark pup.

"Michela!" Tino shouted, darting into the thinning dust cloud of the fight. Frankie remained where he was, his sentence cut short, but somehow he suddenly got a bad feeling that his confident statement that Don Lino had everything under control had just been proven wrong. 


	8. Discontent and TV battles

Chapter 8

Tino let out yet another sigh and bent his head into his hands from where he sat on the bench outside the hospital room Michela had been admitted to. The pup had sustained major damages from the scuffle between the Rogues and Don Lino's gang; Yet, at the moment, she was holding stable and the doctors assured Tino along with the small group of Don Lino, Frankie, Lenny and the concerned individuals from within the mob that she should be fine.

As he sat there, Tino suddenly felt someone put their fin on his shoulder and turned to find that Lenny had swam over and sat beside him. The youth tried for his best smile, even though he was just as worried for his cousin as her father was. "Don't worry Uncle Tino" Lenny said, "The doctors says she'll be just fine". Tino nodded, "I know, I know" he whispered.

From where he floated, leaning against the wall, one of the other great whites from the mob, the one who had pulled the other pups out of the fray in fact, swam over to where Tino and Lenny were. "Hey...Tino" he said, "I...look, I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. I...I thought I'd pulled everyone out, don't know how I could have completely missed Michela. I mean...I just barely got Al out" he said, referring to the pup that had been his own son, "and, I counted and...".

Tino had been trying to get the shark to cease his rambling apology since close to when he first started, and now he finally got through, "It's fine" he said, "I know you tried". The shark nodded, yet the guilty look still didn't leave his face. Tino and the shark's attention was diverted from furthering this conversation though by the appearance of Don Lino as he walked back over to the group. Tino turned his head away, dealing with the conflicting emotions he had right now regarding his brother-in-law and "Boss".

"Well" Don Lino sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I tried but they're not going to give any of us leeway for an overnight stay. We'll have to come back in the morning". Frankie frowned at this news, "Well, surely they're gonna let Uncle Tino...". Don Lino shook his head and Frankie floated there, stunned. He then got a determined look on his face, "Let me talk to 'em!" he said, starting forward. His father stopped him though, "Frankie, ya won't get any change. Just drop it; we'll come back tomorrow. Michela should be fine in the meantime".

"Well let's hope this determining of the situation is better than the last, aye" Tino said, standing up abruptly and moving to lean against the wall, his back to everybody. There was no hostility in this statement, but still something about the way it was said made the Don frown slightly. "Tino?" he said, moving a bit closer to where his brother-in-law was.

Tino was silent for a bit and then he mumbled something that Don Lino couldn't quite make out. "What?" Lino asked. Tino sighed and turned to face his "boss", "I said, I told you it wouldn't work! That you didn't think through all the possibilities before...".

"Tino" Don Lino interrupted with a sympathetic sigh, "I tried boy, alright? Now I'm not any happier about this that you are, but things happen. Don't worry, we'll stick it to that rag-tag group of...". Tino turned to face Lino sharply, "Michela's health and safety is not a liability of Mafia business!" he said, "and it's certainly not to be put below your insignificant control of this stupid Reef!". Then, before Lino could reply, Tino darted off.

Frankie, Lenny and the rest of the mob that was present just stood there with their jaws dropped slightly at the scene which had unfolded before them. One of the sharks leaned in and whispered to his friend, "I...I never thought Tino would be the one to snap at the Boss like that!". The shark next to him just shook his head in disbelief. Don Lino just floated where he was for a bit, completely caught off guard.

Lenny stared after the direction his uncle had departed in for a bit then, considering the tension that had suddenly fallen over their group, he decided to use this opportunity to check up on Michela once more before they all had to leave. Slowly and inconspicuously he got off the bench and swam into Michela's room.

The shark pup was fully awake and right now flipping channels on the TV in the hospital room looking for something of interest she could watch. Lenny smiled slightly as he swam over to her bed. "Hey Michela" he said, "Finally awake huh?". He put a fin to Michela's head, which was wrapped in a bandage, "How ya feelin?".

Michela nodded, "I'm doin' pretty good, slight headache but I don't think it's serious. I think the doctors only want to keep me here one more day cause they gotta be extra careful". Lenny nodded, "Yeah, well, ya can never tell. Best to be safe". Michela nodded at her cousin's agreeing with the doctor's advice, then she suddenly paused in her channel flipping as something caught her attention on the TV.

"Oooh, I think I picked up one of those channels those fishermen watch on the surface!" she said. Lenny turned his attention to the TV in interest and creased his brows as he tried to place exactly what on earth this show was, it did seem vaguely familiar to something he'd seen. Every now and then a fisherman would take one of those portable TVs and movie players out on their boat with them and Lenny had hung around the boats sometimes watching them.

As Lenny watched the scene on the TV of somebody talking to an old guy about a wedding reception or something, it suddenly hit him what this movie was! "Oh Michela!" he cried, grabbing the remote from off the bed and quickly changing the channel. He breathed a sigh of relief as the picture switched to some kiddie movie.

Michela turned to look at Lenny, "What was that about?" she asked. Lenny smiled, "Sorry Michela, that movie's kinda intense for little pups" he explained. Michela nodded, "Oh".

Just then Frankie peeked his head in, "Oh, here ya are Lenny" he said, swimming farther into the room. He smiled as he swam closer up to Michela's bed. "So, how's the tough invalid doin'?" he asked, giving Michela what was meant to be a light, kidding jab on the arm, "Ya gettin' better kid?" Frankie asked. Michela winced as Frankie jabbed her, this was why she didn't like it when Frankie visited too often, "Yeah, fine" she answered.

"Frankie! Let up!" Lenny said, "Poor Michela's been injured and I'm sure that's not helpin'". Frankie just rolled his eyes, then glanced at the TV and the little kiddie movie that was on, something about a little orange fish that got kidnappd by divers. He grimaced, "Oh come on guys, you can find something more entertaining than that" he said. He picked up the remote and scrolled backwards, coming directly to the movie that Lenny had turned off.

"Hey!" Frankie exclaimed, "Yeah, this movie's awesome!". Lenny grabbed the remote back from his brother, "Not for little pups!" he exclaimed, "and Michela's in the room, besides we were watching something". Lenny scrolled it back to the little orange fish movie. Frankie was about to protest again, when suddenly Michela cut the two brother off. "Oooh, this is the shark part of the movie, it's neat; They have this group called Fish Eaters Anonymous".

As they watched the scene, Frankie's face contorted into many different expression of confusion, "Weirdos" he mumbled about the "non fish eating" sharks in the scene. Lenny turned to look at him and Frankie grinned and shrugged, "Hey, I tell it like it is, kid" he said, patting his brother on the shoulder. 


	9. Lectures and Explinations

Chapter 9

Don Lino paused for a moments breath or so where he floated outside the door that lead to the roof of the hospital. It was most likely the only place secure and out of the way enough to be where Tino would have rushed off to in his angry and all around emotionally troubled state. Taking another breath, Don Lino gripped the handle of the door and pushed it open just a bit, glancing through the doorway yet still somewhat hidden by the door.

Yep, Tino was up here alright. The shark was currently sitting slumped against one of the concrete walls of what was probably a bubble vent or something on the roof. Tino wasn't the only one up here though, Lino noticed. The don gave a slight flinch as he noticed his wife crouched before Tino with a fin on her younger brother's shoulder.

Lino let out a heavy sigh, "This won't be pleasant" he muttered, knowing already what would ensue as soon as he stepped out; yet he knew he couldn't stay hidden forever. Gathering all of his mob boss courage, Don Lino opened the door fully and began to swim over to the group. As he approached both Tino and his sister, Rosalie, turned to looked at him.

Rosalie's face immediately fell into a stern expression as she noticed Lino. She stood up fully and placed her hands on her hips as she glared at her husband, "Well, we certainly fixed things didn't we!" she said.

Lino sighed, "Rose, please..." he began, almost sounding exasperated before the defense of his actions had begun. "No" Rosalie began, crossing her fins, "I don't want any of your excuses...no, scratch that, I do! I do want an explanation" she said, suddenly swimming up to Lino and pointing a fin at him, "I want you to explain to me why in the midst of a "business negotiation" you threw not only concern for every pup within our group to the currents, but also had the gang defending your position while my brother's sweet little girl was still in very convenient snapping distance of the Rogues! She's a pup Lino! She's not suppose to be having to fight for her life this young!"

All Don Lino could do was sigh yet again, "The boys were moving in to defend the pups, Rosalie" he said, bringing a fin to his forehead. His wife only huffed, "We all know what your really motives were, Lino" she said, "Why you couldn't just appease the Rogues for that one moment in the interest of getting the pups back home before you confronted them. But no, you couldn't do even that, could you! No, your position in control of this Reef must stay firm for every second, no matter what".

"Do you really think a group of rival sharks roaming free about the Reef is all that more safe for the pups!" Lino shot back. Rosalie shook her head, "You just don't get it, do you" she sighed.

"Alright, alright" Tino interrupted, although his voice sounded flat and there wasn't much inflection in it, "I don't want to start a fight between you two". Rosalie let out a sigh as she turned to face her brother, "Don't worry Tino, we're not fighting, it's merely a lecture to possibly show him the error of his ways...if he'll listen at all" she muttered.

Don Lino grinned, "Besides, it takes two people yelling to make a fight and so far all I'm doing is mostly listening" he said. Rosalie shot him a look, "You're on thin ice, don't push it" she said crossing her fins. Don Lino gave her one of his charming smiles he always had on hand when trying to appease his wife and curb the current of her wrath. Rosalie pretended not to notice.

Tino hadn't given much of a response to this conversation and merely nodded as he turned to slump back down against the bubble vent again. Don Lino turned his gaze from watching Tino back to his wife. "Rosalie, please" he whispered, motioning over to where Tino was yet keeping his voice down so that Tino couldn't hear. "Ya can lay into me about this all ya want later, but for now...please, let me just talk to him, alone. You have to at least agree that I gots a few things ta give him an apology of sorts on".

Rosalie sighed, "but you won't be apologizing, not for more than two seconds, Lino we all know this, it's how you do your "talks" and...".

"Please" Don Lino interrupted simply, "Ya can comfort him all ya want later, but for now...we need a guy talk". With another sigh, Rosalie reluctantly nodded and swam off towards the door, "I should probably check and see how Michela's doing anyway" she said as she left.

Once she had closed the door, Don Lino turned his attention back over to where Tino sat. Taking a deep breath, the don swam over to float next to him. "Tino, I..." he began, but the younger shark held up a fin to stop him, "You already stated your case, I heard it all when you were talkin' ta Rosalie" he said simply. Lino let out a sigh of his own and knelt to where he was eye level with Tino.

"You fell for it to didn't you?" he said. This did cause Tino to turn to regard him slightly, "Fell for what?" he asked. "The lie that has spread through this mob like a bad fungus called "Because Don Lino's the God Father he knows what to do in every single situation and never messes up" ".

Tino turned to look at Don Lino again, "You created that lie, you know" he said. "Yeah I know" Lino said; He then raised his gaze to meet Tino's dead on, "Well fine, ya want me to admit it now, I'll say it... I was thrown for a loop today. Caught. Unsure what to do".

"Ya could have just pretended to give them what they wanted, said yes to appease them and get the pups out of there", as Tino raised his gaze to meet Lino's after saying this he saw a look on Don Lino's face that was more serious than he had ever seen before. "I thought you said you listened to what I told your sister" the don said, "You don't ever play with a rival shark pack like that by telling 'em something like that. Yes means yes and No means no, there is no "oops, just kidding"! For crying out loud Tino, it's like you and Rosalie don't remember what happened back when Frankie was four! The blackjet boys, remember them!".

Tino sighed, "Yeah, I remember, we negotiated with them for two whole weeks and then they dropped a bomb by somehow managing to pupnap Frankie. If I remember correctly, you gave in and let them think they had control of the Reef so they'd let Frankie go" he pointed out.

"and if your recall we were fighting them for the next few years, even on into after Lenny was born...and then, when he turned two…". Tino sighed, "I remember what happened, ok! I remember, I'm surprised Lenny doesn't have any trauma over the incident. Great Barrier Reefs, Lino what are you trying to do, make it harder on me!".

"No" Don Lino said, "Just trying to remind you why we can't just give these guys run of the Reef, I don't want Michela and the others growing up around that!". Tino sighed, "Neither do I" he said, "It's just...Oh I don't know". With another sigh, Tino put his head in his fins, "Alright, so even I don't know what we should have done".

Don Lino placed a fin on Tino's shoulder, "We may not have pulled it off perfectly or in the right way, Tino" he said, "but they're gone, remember what Giuseppe did to 'em after we got the pups out of the liner", Lino managed a small chuckle, "They aint comin' back".

Tino nodded, "Yeah, at least there's that" he said, sounding relieved. Yet, as he got up and followed Don Lino down off the roof of the hospital and down to the room where Michela was to check up on her, Tino wondered if this really was the last threat to a family member the mob would have to deal with; or would there be more threats and adventures in the future.

Well, one thing was certain, at least they knew that any possibly future threats would come from sharks...I mean who else was going to threaten them? An insignificant fish? What was he going to do, start slaying sharks! "Yeah right" Tino chuckled, "That'll happen the day Lenny admits he's a vegetarian!". 


End file.
